Egy Dobby-villagei karácsony
by ayakachan004
Summary: Ahogy a cím is sejteti a karácsonyról szól. A viadal még javában tart, de mi történik ha ez éppen bele esik a karácsonyba. Vajon az ikrek hogyan ünnepelhetik meg? Félre teszik az ellentéteket, harcolnak vagy nem is találkoznak egymással? Ha kíváncsi vagy rá, csak egy kattintás és megtudod.


Karácsony... a szeretet ünnepe. Ilyenkor minden ember gőz erővel van azon, hogy bevásárolhasson. Ez Amerikában sincsen másképpen, amit amúgy is sokan lakják. Ilyenkor emberek milliói támadják meg az üzleteket, hogy maguknak tudhassák az utolsó darabot is. Fej töréseket okozva a pár perccel később vagy éppen rendes embereknek, hogy mivel tudják pótolni a hiányt. De nyugalom, nem csak az élelmiszert érinti ez a harc, máshol is tömegek állnak sorban ajándéknak nevezett árúval a kosarában, amit megeshet egy olyan embernek ad, akit csak karácsonykor lát, aztán egy évig soha. Ilyenkor mindenki megvívja a maga kis harcát, mint szellemileg, mint fizikailag. Már csak kevesen emlékeznek a karácsony igazi üzenetére és szellemére. De ezek a kevesek nem egymást tapossák kint, hanem a házukat csinosítják és szépítik együtt az ünnepekre. Kis barátaink is ebbe a jó rétegbe tartoznak, akik a viadalon harcolnak vagy, ha nem küzdenek, akkor Anna könyörtelen edzés programját próbálják túlélni. Most a karácsony miatt szünetel két napig a bajnokság, de nem kell félteni őket, mert távol áll a pihenés gondolata számukra, hála a szentestére való készülődésnek.

Ryu, Faust és Yoh feladata a mézeskalács elkészítése. Ryu töltötte be a szakács szerepét, ő készítette el a tésztát, majd a készeket sütötte meg. Yoh a még nyers tésztából csinált különböző formákat, míg Faustra maradt a már frissen kisült darabok díszítése cukor habbal. A többiek a ház takarításával és díszítésével voltak elfoglalva.

\- De jó illat van. - mondta Horohoro a lépcsőn lefelé haladva, miközben újra jól beleszagolt a levegőbe, megnyalva a szája szélét.

\- Fogd vissza magad, ezekből már csak holnap ehetsz. - mondta Ryu kezében egy főző kanállal, amivel bármikor a kezére csaphat, ha a kis kék hajú lopni készülne, a már elkészültekből.

\- De lehet, hogy rosszat csináltok, így kell egy bátor jelentkező, aki leteszteli. - próbálkozót Horohoro.

\- Az én főztömmel nem volt gond, úgyhogy fölösleges a kóstolás. Igaz Yoh mester? - kérdezte Yohra nézve.

A megszólított helyeslően bólintott, miközben tovább dolgozott.

\- Szeretem a karácsonyokat. - jelentette ki Ryu - Ilyenkor újra össze jönnek a haverok, családok és boldogan telik el az idő.

Yohnak erről eszébe jutott a testvére Hao. Ha vele találkozna akkor az az idő minden hogyan eltelne, csak nem kölcsönös boldogságban. A maradék kis tészta kupacra nézett.

De ettől még ő is megérdemel ma egy kis szeretettet. - határozta el magában.

Maga elé tette a még nyers tésztát és elkezdte csillag alakúra formázni, majd csinált a csillag köré egy kört tésztából.

\- Készen vagyok. - állapította meg Yoh, ahogy végig nézett az asztalon, hogy nincs sehol már tészta számára.

\- Igen. - értett egyet vele Ryu és betette a sütőbe az utolsó tálcát.

\- Faust, - szólította meg Yoh, amikor mellé ért - Ebben a mostaniban lesz egy csillag alakú is. Azt szeretném én magam kidíszíteni.

\- Rendben, kinek lesz? - kérdezte Faust.

De választ nem kapott rá, mert Yoh addigra elment a szobájába.

Közben lassan besötétedett és hideg szél fújt végig a falu utcáin, lerázva a fák ágairól a hót. A szél hangjához társult egy gyereknek a hangja. A hideg idő ellenére mezítláb volt és csak egy ponchót viselt.

\- Hao-sama! Hao-sama! - kiáltotta egy hosszú hajú fiú felé futva.

A szólított a folyó előtt ülve nézte a víz felszínét. A hideg rá se volt különösebb hatással, mert csak egy poncho takarta a felső testét. Fejét a hang irányába fordította, ahol kis követője futott felé.

\- Mi történt Opacho? - kérdezte kíváncsian, amikor a lány zihálva mellé ért.

\- Hao-sama, bent az erdőben van egy fura fenyő és sokan vannak körülötte. - mondta lihegve picit.

\- Hmmm… - mondta Hao elgondolkodva egy kis időre.

Majd ahogy a kis sámán csillogó szemeibe nézett fölállt.

\- Mutasd merre láttad azt a fenyőt. - mondta kedvesen rámosolyogva, amit csak neki szokott megmutatni ebből az oldalából.

\- Köves Hao-sama. - mondta fölvéve a birka alakját, befelé vezetve az erdőben.

Ahogy haladtak, távol a sötétben világosságot láttak. Ahogy közeledtek felé a fák elkezdtek ritkulni. A fény, amit messziről láttak az égők sokasága volt, ami a fenyőre volt szépen föltéve. Körülötte sámánok álltak, akik alá rakták ajándékaikat. Hao megfogta a már vissza alakult Opacho vállát és eltűntek, mielőtt a többiek észre vehették volna őket. Egy közeli fa ágon értek földet, onnan nézve az eseményt.

\- Mi ez Hao-sama? - kérdezte Opacho kíváncsian a fenyőt nézve csillogó szemekkel.

Hao társára nézve halványan elmosolyodott, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy ez neki az első alkalom, hogy ilyet láthat.

\- Karácsonyfának hívják. - látva Opacho kérdő tekintetét tovább folytatta, - Ez egyfajta hagyomány, ilyenkor földíszítenek egy fenyőt és ajándékot raknak alá, amit szeretteiknek adnak. Ezért is hívják még a karácsonyt a szeretet ünnepének.

Opacho vissza fordítva tekintetét tovább nézte az elé táruló látványt. Ahogy múlt az idő egyre hidegebb szél fújt. Opacho össze húzta magán a ponchót, hogy ne fázzon.

\- Menjünk vissza. - törte meg a csendet Hao fölállva.

\- Nem nézed meg, hogy nem-e kaptál valakitől ajándékot Hao-sama? - kérdezte fölnézve rá.

\- Ez esetben nézd meg nekem, hogy találsz e valamit. - mondta Hao megfogva a vállát és a már néptelen fenyő előtt teremtek.

Opacho bólintva befutott az ajándékok közé.

\- Bár kétlem, hogy bárki is adna nekem. - fejezte be Hao a mondatát halkan ahogy Opachot nézte eltünedezve az ajándékok között, miközben lassan odament.

Végül egy kis idő múlva előbújt a lány az ajándékok között.

\- Hao-sama, találtam egyet. - mondta odaérve hozzá.

Az említett meglepetten a lányra, majd a kezében lévő csomagra nézett. Az ajándék egy vörös csomagoló papírral volt bevonva, amit egy kis narancs sárga masnival díszítettek, hozzá ragasztva egy üzenettel.

Hao leguggolt, így egy magasságba kerülve Opachoval, elvéve tőle a csomagot. A kártyán lévő írás jól kivehető volt az égők és gyertyák fényében.

"Boldog karácsonyt Hao Asakura" - volt a papírra írva.

\- Tudod, hogy ki adhatta Hao-sama? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Nem. - mondta fejét megrázva.

Nekiállt óvatosan kibontani a csomagot, esetleges csapdát sejtve, miközben a környezetet is körülötte az eddiginél jobban figyelte. Az ajándék belsejében egy mézeskalácsból készült öt ágú csillag volt egy körben. A csillagra fehér cukor habbal Nii-chan volt írva.

Hao halványan elmosolyodott testvére kedvességétől.

\- Menj vissza a táborba, nekem még van egy kis elintézni valóm a drága kis öcsémmel. - mondta sejtelmesen elmosolyodva.

Fölállva Opachotól távolodva lassan elnyelték a testét a lángok.

Eközben a falúban, egy házban már végeztek az előkészületekkel. Már csak a holnapi nagy napot várták. Bent csendesen, békésen aludtak, egy valakit kivéve. Ő rá nem jellemző módon ébren volt, fent a tetőn a korlátnak támaszkodva. Egy vastag bordó kabáttal védekezett a már csípős hideg ellen. Vállig érő barna haját lágyan fújta a téli szél. A táj már sötétbe burkolózott, már csak a távolban lévő nagy fenyő fénye törte meg az esti sötétséget. Tekintetét az égre szegezte és a csillagokat nézte.

\- Vajon észre veszi az ajándékomat… - mondta Yoh halkan a csillagokhoz beszélve - Minden esetre, majd esténként megnézem, hogy még megvan-e... Boldog karácsonyt Hao. - mondta elmosolyodva.

\- Neked is. - jött hátulról a váratlan, de ismerős hang.

Yoh meglepetten fordult meg, mert nem várta, hogy valaki válaszol rá. Egy ismerős arccal találta szemben magát.

\- Hao? - kérdezte még mindig meglepetten.

\- Teljes élet nagyságban. - mondta gonosz mosollyal arcán.

\- És… mióta vagy itt? - kérdezte beszélgetést kezdeményezve vele.

Hao csak megvonta a vállát és testvére mellé sétált.

\- Számít az valamit? - kérdezte a tájat nézve.

Yoh is arra fordította tekintetét és a lelke mélyén boldog volt, hogy testvérével töltheti el az estét.

\- Sétálunk egyet? - kérdezte váratlanul az idősebbik.

\- Jó, benne vagyok. - mondta rámosolyogva.

A válaszra átmászott a korláton és lazán leugrott.

\- HAO! - kiáltotta utána ijedten.

\- Igen? - nézett föl kérdőn az említett, miután épen és egészségesen földet ért.

\- Semmi. - mondta fejét rázva, miközben megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

Ő is elindult le, a lépcsőt használva. Bent csendben közlekedett, hogy ne ébressze fel a többieket, ha még az előbbi kiabálásával nem sikerült. Hao a ház falának támaszkodva várta testvérét, hogy leérjen. Majd, amikor kiért elindultak be az éjszaka sötétjébe. Az utcák kihaltak és csendesek voltak, sehol egy árva lélek. Csak néha volt egy - két zaj, amikor a kóbor macskák vagy kutyák túrták a szemetet. Remélve, hogy találnak egy kis harapnivalót.

A testvér pár szótlanul járta a kihalt utakat. Yoht viszont ez nem zavarta különösebben. Neki már az is megfelelt, hogy a testvérével lehet és, hogy nem hozza föl témának a csatlakozós szövegét, amiből csak veszekedés lenne a vége. Oldalra pillantott, hogy testvére arcáról leolvashassa, vajon ő neki is tetszik ez a szótlan séta. Meglepetésére viszont Hao nem volt mellette, ahogy gondolta. Megállt és körbe nézve kereste testvérét. Közben magában reménykedett, hogy Hao csak nem rég ment el mellőle, így könnyen észreveszi őt. Szerencsére testvére csak pár lépésre állt tőle fölfelé nézve. Yoh kíváncsian követte tekintetével abba az irányba, hogy lássa, mi kötötte le Hao figyelmét. Amikor meglátta mit néz, megijedt, de nem mutatta ki. Így Yoh számára még biztonságos távolságnak mondható helyig megközelítette testvérét, aki egy fagyöngy alatt állva nézte a növényt.

\- Te tudod, hogy miért van felakasztva ez a fagyöngy? - kérdezte Yohra nézve.

A szólított először azt hitte, hogy ez most testvére egyik idétlen vicce. De Hao szemeiben látta, hogy testvére komolyan kérdezte.

\- Igen. - válaszolta, de nem akart közelebb menni.

\- És miért? - kérdezte újra a növényre nézve. - Ezzel jelzik az emberek, hogy leakarják igázni a természetet? - kérdezte mélyről fakadó gyűlölettel a hangjában.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem ezt. - mondta fejét rázva.

\- Akkor mit? Miért nem mersz most közelebb jönni hozzám? - kérdezte újra testvérére nézve gyanakodva.

\- Ööö… ez egy karácsonyi szokás. - kezdte zavartan.

Hao türelmesen várta a folytatást.

\- Ilyenkor fagyöngyöt tesznek ki, és amikor alatta áll egy pár, olyankor megszokták csókolni egymást. - az utolsó részt már kicsit pirulva mondta.

\- Értem. - mondta tekintetét ismét a növényre szegezve.

Majd halkan felhorkantott.

\- Ilyen hülyeséget is csak az emberek tudnak kitalálni, - mondta gúnyosan - hogy egy fiúnak egy növényre van szüksége, hogy megmerje csókolni a lányt. Ha már ennyire töketlen, akkor nem is érdemli meg a csókot.

Kezét kinyújtva megérintette vele a fagyöngyöt. Mire a fagyöngy bogyójának a színe elkezdett pirosodni, majd a piros mellett, egy kevéske narancssárga szín keveredett vele. Amikor végzett leengedte a kezét.

\- Ha már ennyire szerencsétlen a fiú, akkor legalább a csók legyen egy különleges fagyöngy alatt.

Yoh elmosolyodott testvére kedvességén. Közben magában imádkozott, hogy Hao végre menjen el a növény alól, nem akar vele egy szokás miatt csókolózni . Testvére meghallva a jól ismert gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

\- Rám mondják, hogy gonosz vagyok és közben nem is tudják, hogy az öcsémnek milyen perverz gondolatai vannak rólam. - mondta Yohra nézve.

Az említett ettől még jobban zavarba jött.

\- Én nem is gondolok rád úgy.

\- Valóban? Akkor áruld el, miért vagy akkor most zavarban? - hirtelen testvére kezét megfogva oda húzta magához és átölelte.

\- Hao, ez nem vicces. - mondta pirulva és elfordította a fejét, hogy ne keljen testvére szemébe néznie amiben furcsa fény volt.

\- Pedig én nagyon élvezem. - súgta lágyan a fülébe - Remélem tisztában vagy vele, hogy tartozol egy csókkal nekem, otouto.

Yoh dermedten csak állt a hallottaktól, nem mert megmozdulni.

\- Néz csak fel az égre. - mondta Hao.

Testvére meglepetten tapasztalta a hirtelen hangnem változást és testvére tekintetét követve felnézett. Pont ekkor suhant át az égen egy hullócsillag.

\- Kívánj valamit. - mondta Hao kicsivel távolabbról.

Szeretném, ha a testvérem megnyílna előttem és ennél nyugodtabban lehetnék vele. - mondta magában kívánva.

Hao halványan elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta testvére kívánságában a "nyugodtabban" szót.

\- Most mennem kell. - mondta távolodva tőle - Ha jól emlékszem még tartozom egy ajándékkal a kisöcsémnek. - mondta sejtelmesen rámosolyogva.

Amikor kellő távolságra volt Yohtól, lángok ölelték körbe és elnyelték őt. Amilyen hirtelen borult lángra Hao, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt és már csak hűlt helye volt.

\- Teljen jól a karácsonyod Hao. - mondta Yoh, miután lassan magához tért az előbbi riadalomból, miközben arra a pontra nézett, ahol testvére volt még nemrég.

Végül elindult vissza a szállására és közben félt belegondolni, hogy testvére mire célozhatott.

Másnap a város csillogott a reggeli napfényben, ahogy a nap sugarai visszaverődtek a fán és házakon lévő hótól.

Egy fiatal sámán azt érzi, hogy valaki hozzá dörgölőzik a hasához, miközben alszik. Majd az illető feljebb haladt és elkezdte a nyakát nyalogatni. Válaszként a sámán sóhajtva a másik oldalára fordult, így a nyakán szabaddá vált egy terület, amihez eddig nem fért hozzá. Örömmel fogadva az új helyet elkezdte ott is nyalogatni. A sámán vissza fordult a hátára és a kezeit fölemelve érezte, hogy egy dús, selymes dologba túrt bele. Álmosan kinyitja a szemét, hogy lássa ki van fölötte.

\- VÁÁÁÁÁ! - kiáltotta el magát ijedten, amikor látta, hogy egy ismeretlen szempár néz rá, hegyes fogait villantva felé.

A farkas kölyök viszont örömmel, farkát csóválva fogadta gazdája ébredését. A nyakában egy vörös szalaggal.

Közben a rémült kiáltást a sátron kívül lévők is hallották.

\- Opachoval meg mi történhetett? - kérdezte egy magas, fekete ruhát és kalapot viselő férfi.

Hao nem nézet fel hűséges társára Luchistra, de nem is lepődött meg másik társa kiáltásától. Továbbra is nyugodtan nézte a lángok játékát.

\- Szerintem most találta meg az ajándékomat. - mondta egy gonosz mosollyal arcán.

Luchist ijedten nézett a sátrára, hogy vajon mestere milyen ajándékot rejthetett el benne.

Közben a Csillag csapattól távolabb Dobby falúban egy házban szintén nagy volt a nyüzsgés.

\- Aki utoljára ér le, az fog mosogatni! - kiáltotta el magát Horohoro, miközben lefelé rohant.

\- Várj, te sokkal nagyobb előnnyel kezdtél. - mondta Len a kék hajú után futva ingerülten.

\- Hé fiúk, hallottátok már azt a viccet, amikor… - kiáltotta utánuk Chocolove követve.

\- NEM! - mondták kórusban és mindketten megfordulva Chocolovera vetették magukat, hogy elhallgattassák.

Ezek után már nem volt a házban élő ember, aki még aludt volna. Yoh is álmosan, ásítva fölkelt. Ekkor észre vette, hogy az asztalán különös növény van. A kezébe vette, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, amikor villám csapásként érte a felismerés, hogy ugyanez alatt a fagyöngy alatt volt Haoval. Észre vette, hogy a növényhez volt rögzítve egy kis cédula is, amin a következő állt:

"Az együtt töltött percek emlékére."

Yoh abban a percben zavarba jött, reménykedett, hogy testvére ezt nem emlékeztetőnek szánta arról a bizonyos tartozásról. Magához térve vissza tette az ajándékát és csatlakozott a már lent lévőkhöz.

* * *

Ezen keresztül kívánok minden sk szerető olvasónak, vagy csak aki éppen végig olvasta ezt a rövid kis karácsonyi szösszenetet boldog ünnepeket és sikerekben gazdag új évet kívánni. Ha olyankor olvasod, amikor már ezen ünnepek elmúltak, akkor a következő és azutáni évekre is boldog ünnepeket. Hao legyen veletek :)

Szómagyarázat:

Ryu = Rió

Horohoro = Trey

Onii-chan = idősebb fiú testvér, báty

Otouto = fiatalabb fiú testvér, öcs

Chocolove = Jocó


End file.
